Requiem For A Dream
by Thique-tac
Summary: Il avait suffit qu'un simple bout de papier tombe dans l'eau pour qu'un malheur terrible s'abatte sur un membre du trio. Plongeant le reste dans une détresse infime. Chapitre 2 en ligne, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère
1. Chapter 1

**..::Requiem for a Dream::..**

_Disclamer :__aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je n'en suis pas déçue… Ils sont mieux ainsi, desu ne ?_

_Protagonistes __: Shuuji, Akira et Nobuta, bien sûr ! ( peut être un yaoi, mais j'hésite encore, je verrais au fil de la plume ! ^^)_

= _Je vais tenter de rester fidèle à leurs personnalités, je suis avide de critiques, alors n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture !_

_Ah et aussi, ce n'est qu'un prologue, d'où le court chapitre. J'espère faire saliver votre curiosité !_

**Requiem for a Dream**

**Prologue**

_« Quelque chose de grave arrivera à celui que tu aimes le plus au monde. »_

Ces phrases du vieux libraire retentissaient dans la tête de Nobuta. Des mots qui ne pouvaient être destinés qu'à une personne mais qui ne pouvaient se détacher d'une autre. Résignée à ne pas choisir, elle jeta le ''brise-maléfice '' devant ses meilleurs amis, dans une rivière. S'il n'avait pas été emporté par le courant, elle aurait courir, nagé, peut être même noyé pour le retrouver. Car jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'affaisser à terre, ses yeux tentant de retenir les larmes, fugueuses de son corps. Le ciel même pleurait au dehors, mélancolique et empathique, tandis que sa chambre sombrait, envahie par une tristesse ineffable. Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle ne pouvait réprimer cette culpabilité incessante qui la possédait peu à peu. Quelle tragédie ! La jeune japonaise ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse avoir lieu sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle aurait voulu se les crever pour ne plus s'en souvenir, afin de vivoter dans un monde, sombre certes, mais dont l'habitude et le quotidien ne la surprendrait plus par de tortueuses péripéties cruelles. Surtout pas de cette façon.

Un sanglot, des mains. Des mains l'entourant progressivement avec une douceur infime. L'enlaçant. Un autre corps partageant cette même peine qui la rongeait, impitoyable. Oui, elle n'était pas seule. Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Il va s'en remettre, fit une voix douce, tentant de dissimuler une tristesse trop évidente.

- Shuuji… » Répondit elle, en se laissant bercer par ses caresses amicalement compréhensives, déposant sur son corps toutes les larmes de son cœur. « Akira », continua t'elle, chamarrée d'un énième sanglot.

Pourtant, ils avaient réussi. Nobuta était devenue aussi populaire que Mariko, séduisant chaque jeune homme qu'elle rencontrait. S'assumant, et souriant à tous. Avenante, douce et charmante. L'année nouvelle s'était déroulée si tranquillement pour le petit trio, Shuuji ayant même décidé de rester dans un studio, pensant à lui pour la toute première fois.

Les rires ne manquaient jamais et chaque journée débutait avec entrain, rythmée par une amitié stable et soutenue. Même Aoi n'était plus un problème, un point invisible parmi tant d'autres qui tentait de créer une place, aidé de tactiques instables. La malédiction ne représentait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir comique, depuis l'accident de Shittaka, tombé dans les escaliers. Akira même, d'habitude très superstitieux, continuait sa vie joyeuse, accompagné de ses excentricités comportementales. Inconscient de son futur malheur.

**.. :: OoO ::..**

« Shu-uji KUN ! Je t'ai trouvé ! » Fit une voix efféminée et exagérée, dotée d'un doigt pointé vers l'adressé, tandis que le corps du jeune homme se dandinait comiquement tout en s'approchant de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Rahh quand est-ce que tu arrêteras ces manières ? » avait il répondu sur un ton taquin mais toutefois irrité et sérieux. « Nande ? » continua t'il, choqué encore une fois, lorsque son ami déposa sa tête sur son épaule, reposant son corps sur le sien.

Il tendit ensuite une de ses mains, tournée vers le visage de Shuuji, dont des doigts étaient repliés, les autres relevés.

« Kon ! Kon ! »

« Pff ! » répliqua Shuuji, en se dégageant de son emprise, énervé.

**.. :: OoO ::..**

A ce souvenir, Shuuji resserra plus fort son étreinte, détenant toujours Nobuta dans ses bras, et reposa sa tête au creux de son coup. Il ne put réprimer une larme qu'il retenait depuis le malheur, dégoulinant sur sa joue, déjà rougie par la détresse. Des regrets. Il aurait du accepter Akira tel qu'il était, et profiter de sa présence tant qu'il en était encore temps. S'il avait pu prévoir, il l'aurait toujours laissé faire et ne l'aurais jamais ignoré. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Je… je n'aurais jamais dû le traiter de cette manière.. Je.. Je suis impardonnable, je regrette tant… »Chuchota t'il, les larmes se déversant d'autant plus.

« Tu parles comme s'il était mort, Shuuji »

Cette simple phrase le percuta de plein fouet.


	2. Une soirée des plus miséricordieuse

**Requiem For A Dream**

_Disclamer:Et non, les personnages, ni la série ne m'appartiennent (encore), et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente la suite, dont je vous demande de pardonner le retard. La rentrée s'est imposée dans ma vie, et j'ai du m'adapter rapidement au travail personnel que mon école demande injustement, nous privant des désirs , et plaisirs les plus divins xD_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est un réel soulagement que j'ai eu en les lisant, j'apprécie ,et ca m'a donné le courage de continuer encore. L'histoire me plait et l'écrire m'est réellement agréable, mais j'eu peur que je ne sois la seule à aimer la lire^^ Me voilà rassurée, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir encore cette fois ^^_

_**Zaza: **__Oui xD Ma fic commence assez mal , et je sens que le côté tragique sera très présent tout au long de la fanfic . Je n'ai quasiment que des fics comique dans la partie française, et ce qui donna naissance à mon envie de créer une fanfic sur ce drama à partir d'un thème non abordé je trouve. Et j'espère qu'il te plaira ensuite. Car si tu attends quelque chose de joyeux et franfreluche, je serais triste de te décevoir!_

_Et comme tu l'as deviné, elle n'est pas encore et de loin finie. J'espère t'avoir donné l'eau à la bouche d'ailleurs,et que cette suite alimentera ton imagination et ton impatience pour la renouveler encore une fois!_

_XD Le yaoi xD Rah __***o* **__J'y pense beaucoup, je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce couple, mais cette perspective devient de plus en plus sûre au fil de ma plume. La malédiction ne m'était pas sortie de la tête depuis l'épisode sur ce sujet, et je désirais réellement quelque chose de concret par rapport à ca. J'espère ne pas trop m'être emportée la dessus!_

_Désolée encore du retard, et je te jure que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite! Rentrée quand tu nous tient!_

_Je suis contente que mon écriture te plais , j'eus peur qu'elle soit seule représentative des critiques négatives de ma fanfiction, bonne lecture et merci encore miss!_

_**Neko-no-chi:**____Nyu! Rah que s'est il passé? Quelle est donc cette malédiction xD Ca par contre je vais te l'expliquer , mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà ! Tu te rappelles de la malédiction donnée par le gardien du temple à Nobuta lorsqu'elle casser la branche d'un arbre sacré? Elle disait que quelque chose d'affreux arrivera à l'être le plus cher à son coeur... Et le seul moyen de l'abolir était de donner le papier salvateur donné par l'homme lui même à cette personne. Et ne pouvant choisir entre Shuuji et Akira, Nobuta jeta le papier dans la mer. Et disons que j'ai repris cette malédtiction et fais en sorte qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose xD J'espère que ca te plaira, et je suis contente de voir une telle réaction suite à la lecture de l'introduction de l'histoire xD_

_Je t'avoue aussi qu'ils n'ont pas de chance et ce chapitre va malheureusement encore te le montrer, mais je suppose que c'est cette tristesse douloureuse qui t'amènes à vouloir la suite. J'en suis heureuse. Et je m'excuse à toi aussi de ce retard^^_

_Encore une Yaoiste xD Je ne suis pas encore certaine du couple, mais je pense bien rester sur cette supposition là. Avec l'espoir que ce chapitre te plaise et n'enlève ton plaisir de lire ma fancition!Bonne lecture et encore merchii!_

_  
_  
_**Coin-Cafe:**_ _OhxD à l'instant même où j'écris la suite, je reçois ta review, ce qui me donne plus d'ambition à la finir dans la journée et la poster ce soir xD Je suis enchantée à l'idée qu'elle ait tilté ta curiosité, et j'espère bien pouvoir la rassasier et la renouveler encore pour ce chapitre ci, que je te présente aujourd'hui! J'espère que cette suite te plairas autant que l'introduction t'as intriguée! Bonne lecture miss et merchiii!_

Chapitre 2:

Et le jour se chargeait de toutes ces plus belles décorations, pour éveiller chacun d'entre nous , dans la plus merveilleuse des douceurs: la lumière. En effet, cette journée se voulait être des plus apaisantes, lorsque , de derrière sa fenêtre vêtue de petites traces digitales, Shuuji regardait le ciel, envahi par un agréable optimiste, tandis que sa tasse de thé se vidait peu à peu. Un ciel dénudé de tout soupçon de gris, dont l'immensité bleu se reflétant dans ses yeux pétillant, évoquait en lui des envies d'ailleurs, souriant toujours. Il ne tarda pas cependant à déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, se chargeant d'un sac lourd d'avenir. Le vélo ne mit guère de temps à être monté, pour rejoindre le lieu sacré où il put acquérir une lucidité des plus magiques.

Car il ne se lassait pas de se remémorer cette folle aventure qu'il vécut en compagnie des êtres dorénavant les plus chers à son coeur. Et c'était tout en pédalant joyeusement, que sa voix put sourire, enjouée par cette fatalité joyeuse qui lui permettait tant de rires, et d'amusement. Sans doute aujourd'hui aurait il tout donné afin de remonter cette grande aiguille du temps, qui ne se lasse jamais de se montrer à nous, lorsque le regret s'empare de nos souvenirs les plus douloureux. Mais il avait la force, et il affronterait les tréfonds obscurs de ses pensés accompagné du soutien affectueux de Nobuta.

Tout en sifflotant gaiement, il se gara dans le garage à vélo du lycée, dont le monde ne manquait pas. Tous occupés à deviser de la soirée passées.

Contrairement à ses anciennes habitudes, il ne perdit pas de temps à jouer l'hypocrite, à jouer ce rôle de célébrité scolaire, en manigançant nombre de gestes et discours mirobolants, tandis que d'autres, véritables amis, s'impatientaient d'assister à un tel spectacle. Il se contenta simplement de sourire aux connaissances qu'il appréciait seulement quelques secondes, alors que ces derniers s'appliquaient à le copier, afin de prendre la place qu'auparavant il chérissait tant. Mais, même la perspective de pouvoir reprendre ce trône qu'il avait chéri et désiré tant de fois ne le convainquit pas. Il était devenu un homme, un jeune homme qui percevait l'essentiel. Qui arrivait à se détourner de toutes superficialités nuisibles à son être, amoindrissant un avoir trop envieux, trop désireux de sombrer sous l'amas du matérialisme.

Ainsi parcourut-il la foule, bruyante et insondable, pour rejoindre les deux bouilles souriantes et se taquinant, sur le toit de leur lycée. C'était toujours un plaisir pour lui de les retrouver, pour sentir encore une journée se déposer dans leur mémoire, sous un aura merveilleux. Et ce fut avec un grand amusement, un peu irrité d'ailleurs, qu'il put accueillir Akira, qui l'avait aperçu le premier, comme d'habitude, dans ses bras, propulsé par l'élan que ce dernier hyperactif venait de prendre.

« Shuuuujikun! » S'écria t'il, le sourire grimpant jusqu'aux oreilles, sous les gloussements non retenue d'une Nobuta toujours amusée par ses manières.

« - Akiraaaaa, se lamenta alors Shuuji, tout en lançant un regard de désespoir à Nobuta, qui se contenta de lui faire un simple coucou de la main, compatissant à son chagrin. On s'est vu hier, tu te rappelles? Il serait temps que tu me lâches... tenta t-il , tout en essayant de le repousser gentiment.

Mais plusieurs essais ne suffirent pas, et comme à son habitude, il ne put que le propulser violemment en arrière, accompagné de l'euphorie comique d'Akira, qui ne prenait jamais mal la violence de Shuuji. Car sans doute le connaissait il mieux que personne.

Atterri par terre, le fils de milliardaire se releva avec entrain, s'approchant avec une moue boudeuse et bellement vexé vers Nobuta, qui l'accueillit finalement, avec sa douceur reconnue par tous. Ce charmant tableau était devenu commun et habituel entre eux, et jamais depuis bien longtemps ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, pour une cause douloureuse. Non, il ne s'agissait plus maintenant que de s'amuser et entretenir des rapports des plus amicaux. Un fou rire de plus,e t la sonnerie retentit. Bientôt , le toit de l'école retrouva son silence d'antan, et le vent put reprendre sa place dominatrice tandis que le trio se préparait à souffrir de quelques heures de mathématiques.

« T'en penses quoi toi, d'aller ce soir au cinéma? Chuchota Shuuji à Nobuta, tandis que le professeur distribuait méthodiquement des polycopiés de cours insignifiants.

Oui! Ca serait tentant! Murmura t'elle, en hochant la tête, rigolant discrètement lorsque le jeune garçon perdit le stylo qui chuta de sa bouche. Demande à Akira, même si je suis sûre qu'il ne saura que répondre oui !

T'inquiète! Répondit il par un clin d'oeil complice. »

L'on pourrait dire que Shuuji connaissait Akira comme il se connaissait lui même, mais ce serait sans doute atténuer , réduire tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet. C'était son ombre, la face caché de cette censure qui s'instaurait en lui même, par ses propres soins. En effet, Akira représentait tout ce que Shuuji n'arrivait à faire, n'arrivait à débloquer en lui. Il incarnait cet idéal qu'il ne serait jamais, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison, qu'aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrive à accepter le sort subit par Akira.

Ainsi Shuuji sortit il de sa poche un ancien ticket de cinéma, qu'ils avaient vu ensemble, et le montra ostensiblement à son meilleur ami, qui comprit aussitôt. Il lui adressa un pouce bien levé, manifestant l'accord et l'engouement qu'il avait d'y aller avec eux. Son sourire encore fit rire sa voix,et ce fut avec empressement que le trio attendit avec impatience la fin des cours.

Les routes débordaient d'élèves, qui chahutaient, et se plaisaient à déposer ici et là, nombre de déchets qu'Akira regardait avec dégoût et s'amusait avec entrain, à jeter dans la poubelle, parfois grondant ceux qu'il avait pris en flagrant délit. Oui, à lui tout seul, il pouvait nourrir l'optimisme et la joie de tous. Il se retourna pour être accueilli par ses deux meilleurs amis qui le suivait loin derrière, avec toujours ce ridicule qui s'imposait en traînant avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, ils en riaient plus qu'ils ne le fuyaient. Il ne tardèrent à le rejoindre, tandis que celui ci les attendait, tapotant de son pied par terre, l'air légèrement boudeur, qui ne tarda pas à être remplace par une mine enjouée, frappant des mains.

« A ce rythme là, Shuuji kun n'arrivera jamais au cinéma! Rigola t'il, tout en faisant une grimace avec ses mains qui rejoignaient son visage.

Peut être que si tu arrêtais une seule fois dans ta vie un tel comportement, on ne serait pas obligé de marcher derrière, répondit il, avec un ton froid et irrité.

Ne??? fit alors Akira, tout en approchant son visage dangereusement, à quelques centimètres de celui de Shuuji ».

Nobuta regardait la scène avec amusement. A vrai dire, leurs disputes la menait toujours à rire, et à les aimer davantage. C'était comme si elle assistait à un vieux couple se taquinant sans cesse, sans jamais réellement penser leur propos. Mais elle ne tarda pas à venir s'immiscer dans leur dispute, voyant un Akira attaché au torse d'un Shuuji qui criait et le menaçait d'extirper ses yeux pour les afficher dans sa chambre, vainqueur.

« Bon , on y va alors au cinéma , hein? Fit elle, doucement, avec un point d'assurance, les deuxbras étendus, séparant les jeunes hommes, l'un souriant, le second montrant des signes d'irritation.

… , allons y, fit Shuuji, en évitant soigneusement Akira ».

Il ne lui en voulait pas, à vrai dire , jamais lui en vouloir lui avait traversé l'esprit. D'ailleurs même pouvait il assuré que le comportement d'Akira lui plaisait et l'aider à respirer, lui, dont les choses l'étouffe et entrave son apaisement. Il ne tarda pas à amoindrir la distance qui le séparait d'Akira et de Nobuta, heureux de passer une nouvelle fois outre une dispute.

La rue était déserte. Ils avaient flâné jusqu'à 22heure, le temps de manger chez l'oncle d'Akira, qui leur avait proposé son fameux lait de soja, que lui seul savait rendre exemplaire et sublime. Tout en faisant leur devoir , chacun s'était préparé à vivre une soirée encore exquise, chamarée de sourire et taquineries qui les feraient chavirer dans l'euphorie, et leur apporterait un sommeil des plus salvateurs le soir venu.

Le silence se balladait entre chacun d'eux, tandis qu'Akira se plaisait à sauter que sur les dalles blanches, priant ouvertement ses amis de faire de même afin de ne pas se faire empoisonner. Nobuta s'empressa alors d'agir de la même manière alors que Shuuji râlait d'avoir à faire face à tant d'immaturité. Qui le charmait inexorablement sous un ciel noirci par la nuit, dont la Lune reflétait le calme et l'immensité d'un espace en harmonie.

Nobuta ne put s'empêcher quelques instants de s'arrêter afin d'apprécier cette vision apaisante , qui la revigorait de toutes les angoisses passées, pour les refouler plus encore dans la censure de ses souvenirs. Elle respira alors profondément, ne prêtant plus trop d'attention à Akira qui perpétuait son jeu, et à Shuuji qui grommelait en silence. Cette immensité la charmait, et elle se souvint durant quelques secondes des envies suicidaires qui l'avait poussée à rejoindre ce vaste océan de silence et de non être. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir y vadrouiller, aidée d'un corps léger et volant à travers étoiles et comètes, afin de chercher la réponse à son existence. Mais sans doute était ce trop demander, et rien que ce ne fut qu'un rêve la contentait déjà. Tant qu'elle pouvait s'adonner à tenter de ressentir ce voluptueux rêve, elle pouvait frôler le bonheur.

« Tiens, tiens , tiens... vous allez vous la faire la meuf? Fit une voix dont l'alcool se dégageait sans mal, et parvenait aisément à atteindre le trio. Parce que sinon, nous, fit l'inconnu en montrant quatre jeunes hommes tous aussi atteints, pouvons bien lui faire grimper le septième ciel.. hein ma belle! Finit il en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

Nobuta recula alors, dégoûtée en voyant le japonais ivre lui faire de telles avances, tandis qu'Akira et Shuuji s'étaient postés devant elle, les poings serrés. L'inconnu qui semblait être le meneur, soutenu par les gloussements de ses acolytes était d'une laideur,dont l'alcool semblait être la responsable première. Elle sentait la peur, l'effroi parvenir à son coeur, mais pas encore assez pour se sentir pétrifiée. Elle s'avança alors et pris les mains de ses amis pour les soutenir, tandis que propre voix tentait de fuir les sombres inconnus. Akira, sous l'emprise de son impulsivité, fut le premier à s'approcher des jeunes hommes, son visage endurcis par la révolte. Il lâcha la main de Nobuta, qui ne put se contenter du vide, et rejoignit sa soeur.

« Vu votre état, fit il en s'approchant, vous devriez plutôt allez dormir !continua t'il en se moquant effrontément des jeunes qui se tenaient devant lui, les pointant du doigt, hilare.

«-Pour qui tu te prends connard! S'approcha alors le leader, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent échanger leurs respiration. Mais Akira ne broncha pas le moins du monde, et resta de marbre, le sourire toujours au lèvre, tandis que ses yeux tentaient d'anticiper le moindre geste de cet homme devenu son adversaire.

Qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Nobuta.

-C'est clair! Frappe le! Donne lui la raclée de sa vie! Encouragèrent ses acolytes, tandis que Shuuji tentait de capter l'attention de Akira, sentant que le danger serait plus grand qu'ils ne le prévoyaient.

Il regarda alors Nobuta avec un regard empreint d'une immense douceur, et lui lâcha la main, sans la quitter du regard. Ils se comprenaient tant la complicité était immense. Il lui imposa de rester en arrière sans jamais s'approcher, et rejoignit Akira. Il fallait calmer la situation, et non l'aggravait. Même si Akira était intelligent malgré ses apparences, il le connaissait plus que quiconque, et surtout, avait conscience de l'attachement que son ami avait pour les bienséances, et surtout , même malheureusement pour Nobuta. Il ne pouvait dire si cela relevait de la jalousie, mais ce sentiment de passer derrière Nobuta le détruisait un peu car Akira en son cœur, possédait une toute autre place. Seulement, pour ne pas créer plus de soucis entre eux, il préférait rester passif, et ne pas s'imposer. De toute façon , la situation ne pouvait lui permettre d'approfondir sa réflexion, car déjà l'inconnu venait de tenter un coup de poing contre Akira, qui l'évita souplement, et lui rendit l'appareil, accompagné de ses rires effrontés.

«Akira ! Fit alors Shuuji, prenant conscience qu'il était allé trop loin. Faut s'en aller direct là ! Ils sont bourrés! Lui cria t'il en essayant de prendre son bras, pour le faire reculer. »

Akira, soucieux et compréhensif décida de suivre son ami en qui il plaçait une grande confiance ineffable. Ils coururent tous les deux jusqu'à Nobuta qui les avait regardait en silence, et dont la peur que son meilleur ami soit frappé avait blanchi son visage encore adouci par les rayons de la Lune. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau pour s'échapper ensemble, et enfin rire de cette mésaventure, les autres jeunes semblaient en vouloir encore.

En effet, le leader, rougi par l'alcool, et donc les sourcils fournis lançaient des éclairs de rage par ses yeux noirs s'approchait dangereusement, une bouteille d'alcool cassée à la main. Ses amis l'imitèrent et chacun se dotèrent d'une arme que la rue leur proposait. Des tubes de métaux, des canifs que soigneusement leurs poches dissimulaient. Une rue cependant déserte, qui n'offrait aucun soulagement au trio, dont la peur commençait à émerger. Surtout de Nobuta, qui par peur, laissait couler des larmes sur son triste visage.

« Tu vas voir chien de la casse ce que c'est que d'avoir mal ! Tu

vas pleurer ta mère après! Lui cria t'il alors que ses acolytes les entourait, se moquant de leurs sorts. »

Shuuji s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir appeler la police en cet instant. Pourquoi? Encore une question qui le remuait et le plongeait douloureusement dans un creuset de perpétuelle culpabilité. A vrai dire, lors de telles soirées, l'on ne peut prévoir une telle péripétie. L'optimisme les avait gagné, et ils avaient cru impossible que quiconque puisse agir de la sorte et les entraîner vers de telles stridentes douleurs. Seulement, il était trop tard pour regretter, mieux valait il accepter.

Akira fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, venant de réaliser que ce dérapage n'était du qu'à lui, qui par honneur s'était vengé d'une telle tentative de bagarre. Par respect pour ses amis, il les sonna de se reculer de son regard insistant et s'avança, d'un air stoïque, sans montrer la moindre peur.

Un comportement étrange et saisissant qui étonna ses amis, qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'alors de voir Akira dans un tel état. Car s'il s'exprimait, s'il tentait d'arranger de graves situations, c'était toujours sous l'influence d'une excentricité qui faisait son charme. Nobuta repris alors la main de Shuuji qui inquiet, apostropha un Akira qui n'écoutait maintenant plus que son amitié et son honneur. Il se contenta juste, tout en fixant froidement ses adversaires, de s'exclamer:

« T'inquiète, on s'y rendra à ce ciné! »

Puis il se repris, et abandonna son sourire, qu'il voulut rassurant pour reporter son attention sur les hommes ivres qui se tenaient, menaçants , devant lui. Il se tint droit, et tout en se préparant à exercer les années de judo que son père lui avait imposé, il osa parler.

« Laissez les. C'est dorénavant entre vous et moi. Si tu as la moindre parcelle d'intelligence, tu seras de mon avis, osa t'il, tandis que Shuuji et Nobuta agrandirent leurs yeux, ne comprenant pas ce suicide que venait de tenter leur meilleur ami.

Une surprise générale qui fit rire le dealer, ainsi que sa bande qui le suivirent. Un écho qui fut de mauvaise augure. En effet, Akira ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, et se prépara au pire, tout en espérant que ses amis soient épargner, il s'en voudrait à vie, et ne pourrait supporter de tels remords volant telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Cependant, il n'oscilla point, et acceuillit avec un intérêt dissimulé et inquiet, la réponse du leader.

« Héhé , répondit il, en tentant d'amoindrir son rire moqueur, à une seule condition. Je te propose un jeu... dont seule ta réussite dépend... »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Akira compris qu'il ne devait pas accepter. Il avait toujours été nul aux cartes, et perdait si souvent qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se sentait si passionné. Mais l'égoîsme n'était pas intrinsèque à son caractère. Il se décida cependant à regarder tour à tour Shuuji et Nobuta qui lui lançait des regards désespérés, accompagnés d'incompréhensions.

A ce moment précis, aucun des trois n'avaient conscience qu'il s'agissait là de leur dernière complicité.

Et aujourd'hui encore, cette dernière les fuyait contenu dans un seul regard où seul le vide lui même logeait en sa compagnie.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que l'impatience de lire le prochain chapitre vous tenaille plus qu'elle ne m'accule à le retranscrire sur l'ordinateur._

_Il sierra bien d'avoir de vos avis et critiques, aussi peu constructives soient elles^^_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir consacré du temps, et à bientôt ^^_

_Ah... et si vous trouvez le chapitre trop court, dites le moi ! _


End file.
